not so innocent bobby
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: a songfic. ever wonder why innocent Bobby Drake alway's hang's out with bad ass John Allyrdyce. well let's just say in my world nothing is as it seem's. crappy summary but good story. pyroXiceman, scottXlogan, JeanXStorm pairing, i was bored. sorry.


1

** Not So Innocent Bobby**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Ever wonder why good innocent Bobby drake hang's out with bad ass John Allrdyce. An AU songfic that I like to call not so innocent Bobby. (Crappy title) the song is called Animal's by Nickleback.

Rated: M

it's 11:00 at night and john just got his licence back but it's also his and bobbies 5th anniversary. John pulled up to Bobby's house and called his phone. Bobby sneak's out his window in mere second's. 'I feel so special im the only one who get's to see the not so innocent Bobby. Bobby jumped in the car and John sped off. They laughed and screamed as they drove off.

**"Animals"** **by Nickelback**

**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'**

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals **

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

bobby was in the car rubbing on John through his pant's.

"oh... your pretty bold Bobby". John replied loving this side of Bobby it turned him on greatly.

Bobby lean's toward John's ear and whisper's "Oh but John baby I can be a lot more bolder than this". With that said Bobby bit John's ear and squeezed John's member. John yelped and almost swerved into a ditch. But he was a skilled driver so they just screamed and laughed. Bobby then started to unzip John's pant's.

"what are you doing ice baby" John asked. Bobby just smirked as john got the idea.

"Here's an early anniversary present... pyro". Bobby then started to go down on John going slow and then quickening his pace.

"Oh my god Bobby... I wonder if rogue ever has this much fun with naughty Bobby"

"nope you get to have naughty Bobby. Rogue has sweet perfect innocent Bobby who say's he wont sleep with her cause there not at that level". Bobby smirked stopping for a second to answer.

"How do you pull of being so innocent"John moaned out. As Bobby answered while still working his perfect administration's like an expert. 'Which he is at what he does' John thought. He said. " it's easy hun".

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

John sat parked in a secluded place at the track's. John had gone down on Bobby. Bobby to give him more access switched positioned knocking the key's out of the ignition. John had Bobby whole in his mouth when Bobby heard something.

"John what was that"? Bobby said moaning.

"I don't know no one know's wee here". John replied and returned to tease bobby.

"Oh shit that's my dad, and my mom, oh fuck and Ronny". Bobby yelled really loud.

"Fuck". John yelled looking for the key's.

"here ill look for the key's you stall the folk's". Bobby yelled laughing his ass off that he got caught.

Bobby's dad pulled john out the car. Bobby's little brother screamed when he saw he was half naked.

"What the hell were you doing with our Bobby". Bobby's dad yelled death.

"We were celebrating having fun and I was about to fuck his brain's out". John said smirking very indignantly. Bobby then appeared he was naked and froze his dad's feet to the ground.

"Sorry dad I was about to have fun and I don't plan on ruining it now". Bobby said voice still filled with lust. Bobby's dad had let go of john in shock Ronny looked like he was gonna faint as John walked to Bobby and grabbed his unmentionables and kissed him.

"Let's blow this place". John laughed

"you got it speaking of blowing you owe me one". Bobby smirked while starting the car.

" well since your parent's interrupted me I think you should go first. Beside's you the expert there". John said loud enough so ronny heard. John didn't like him and he knew Ronny didn't like him.

"JOHN. Not in front of Ronny". Bobby yelled and laughed at the same time knowing why he did it.

"But it's true you cant deny that. Now let's get the fuck outa here im as horny as a dog and I by the look's of it your more than me". John yelled impatient

"Got it. See ya Ronny. Sorry mom and dad. I wont be home till like a couple month's so you can cool down". Bobby shouted as John sped off.

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'  


So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

they arrived at the mansion. They were so busy making out they didn't even get to there room's.

"hey John I gotta idea" Bobby whispered.

"Mmmmm and what might that be" John moaned.

"Let's just fuck here" Bobby said.

"Okay the grass is soft enough". John said panting not able to control the boldness of his lover.

With that they fell on the ground in a heap off tangled limb's moaning, groaning and shouting. The limb's moving, back and forth, and intertwining then not, until they collapsed to the ground tired and in a completely sticky mess.

next morning

"Ahhhh Bobby, John what are you doing out here naked, and like that... omigawd" the boy's heard. Bobby and John woke up to see a crowd of kid's and Rogue and Kitty were there just staring in disbeleif. John turned to bobby who was smirking at him.

"Happy anniversary sexy" bobby said kissing John in front of Rogue like she wasn't there.

"And one to you to. Now, now , ice baby you know I like top" John smirked and rolled on Bobby kissing him. Jean and Storm came out next and were shocked to see the commotion was a naked John and BOBBY... making out. Jean used her telekinesis to carry them inside with a blanket. Jean went to knock on Scott's door when she heard noise's that sounded like moan's. then everyone heard it. " oh god Logan" was a what came from the ever recognizable voice of Scott. Every one was shocked. What a day. Just then they heard a feral howl and a voice say. " god damn it Scott" with an additional painful scream from Scott as he said fuck me Logan. Than a loud thump. Jean looked furious. She threw open the door. "What the fuck is going on here". She shouted. Scott and Logan just looked at her. "You know better than to do this without me. You prick's". She yelled now smirking. Storm than barged in and Jean grabbed her and said "well fine cause me and storm will fuck each other senseless without YOU". John just looked at bobby who was smiling wide.

"Wow I love this school" John said.

"Let's go get some clothe's". Bobby whispered. But John knew he had other plan's.

* * *

A/N: well all done. Well now you know in my world nothing is as it seem's. oh and let's just say the x-men were very happy now. (Well except Rogue, Kitty got over it and went out with Sirene) 

Ja ne RR please.


End file.
